SoiFon vs Neji Hyuuga
by Coolaatja
Summary: I wrote this in class so i didn't have much time to think through things about this story before my teacher came back, this story is about Neji and Soi-Fon and possible more characters. Enjoy and sorry for the crappy writing and English!


Story part: 1

One day Neji Hyuuga was walking through the forest of the village Konoha.

Neji thought of different ways to avoid Naruto from now on as the little blond guy was starting to become a bit annoying.

Suddenly he heard something from the bushes and quickly took up his arms in a fight stance.

A squirrel ran past him out from the bushes and Neji sighted.

-Third time today.

He facepalmed himself but then a knife flew at him but Neji easily dodged it.

He threw himself backwards and made a backflip.

-What the-

He got interrupted.

-Stop right where you are!

A voice said. Neji couldn't remember the voice, all he knew that who ever this person was she wanted a fight.

Neji got into a fighting stance once again and a female came forward. The short woman had black raven colored hair and black clothes with an white long jacket over it.

-Neji Hyuuga, you are to be arrested for the unforgivable murder of Kami Hatse.

-Who?

-Stay put or else I will have to use force.

The female said.

-Aren't you supposed to say that before you throw a knife at me!

The female just frowned.

A second of silence passed before the woman decided to speak.

-I guess that you would like to know who it is that is gonna arrest you, am I right?

-That would be nice.

Neji answered sarcastic. The woman shot him a glare.

-Second captain of Gotei 13 who are responsible for the safety of this world, and you, little boy has commited a crime.

-You look like you are my age...

Neji didn't like the comment about him being a "little" boy.

-Anyway what is your name?

Neji didn't expect the answere he was about to get.

-Soi-Fon.

She said simply.

-That is a name?..

-Oh just shut up and give up!

-Make me!

-Fine, if you want to do it that way.

She glared at him and suddenly Soi-Fon was gone. Neji looked around to see where she went but she had just vanished into thin air.

If it were someone else than Neji that person would just assume that she was gone and let their guard down but Neji knew better than that.

Apprently he made the right choice as Soi-Fon suddenly appered in the air and kicked towards him.

Neji blocked the kick with his arms and flew backwards a bit.

Soi-fon landed on the ground.

-This is not right, i haven't done anything!

Neji shouted towards Soi-fon.

-I don't care what's right or wrong.

Neji starred at the female.

-All i care about is to carry out my orders and protect Seireite, that's how i was taught and that's how i fight.

-Fine, then I just have to defeat you.

Neji stormed towards Soi-Fon with his fist ready to strike.

Soi-Fon jumped away when Neji tried to hit her.

She dissapered at first but appered again some meters away.

-Stop doing that!

Neji got annoyed.

-Then how about this.

Suddenly another Soi-Fon appered and another until it was like fifteen.

All of them ran towards Neji but one of them tried a flying kick.

It was acting a bit different from everyone else. Neji smirked meanwhile he dodged the kick.

He didn't fell for the bait and decided not to attack that one but instead the one to his right.

Surprised that he didn't fell for it Neji's punch actually hit it's target and the other clones dissapered.

Soi-Fon put a hand to her chest where Neji had punched her.

-How could you tell?

She asked calmly.

-You moved faster than the other ones, like you was directing them.

-Liar.

Soi-Fon took down her hand again.

-They are my clones, which means that they are just as fast as me.

-Alright,I guessed.

-Are you serious?

-No.

Soi-Fon sighted, what was he hiding?

-Care to tell me?

She tried.

-Nope.

-Fine you are going down anyways Criminal scum!

She unsheated her sword and pointed it towards Neji.

-Any last words?

Soi-Fon teased him.

Neji didn't answer.

She lifted her sword ready to attack but stopped.

-Your eyes, they are different.

Soi-Fon studied the boy's face. It looked like it had changed a bit.

-I take it that it's somehow connected to you realizing who was me before.

-Correct, this is Byakugan, with this I could sense where you where instead of you clones.

Weird, Soi-Fon could remember him using it, could it be something that doesn't show when it's used.

-I used a special thing i learned when i was a kid.

Neji answered like he had read Soi-Fon's mind.

-I made you forget when i called for it, so that i could use it without you knowing.

Suddenly a picture entered Soi-Fon's head.

"-Byakugan! Neji screamed and a mark was created on the floor."

-I can't believe i didn't see this eariler.

Soi-Fon looked at her sword.

-It doesn't matter, I didn't want to use this against you but I guess I can also make a little trick.

She put her other hand on her sword and drew it downwards the sword,

-Sting all enemys to death, Suzumebachi!

A pink light went across the sword before it dissapered.

-What are you, a freaking Mage, they like to make things go away too!

Neji looked at Soi-Fon's right arm. It was covered by some strange looking needle?

-Let me explain, this is Suzumebachi. If strike you with it you'll have a mark where it hit you and If I strike you again at the same spot you will be dead.

-Then I won't let you hit me.

Neji started to think about the name Suzumebachi and recalled that he had met a girl named Suzumebachi once.

Neji shook his head and looked towards...Soi-Fon?

Once again she was gone. Neji turned around and a fist hit him.

He jumped backwards a bit and looked at Soi-Fon standing in front of him.

-Now we are even.

Neji shrugged.

-You were holding back weren't you.

-So were you.

They both smirked at each other.

-Let's go all out then.

-Fine with me.

And thus the fight began.

Meanwhile in Konoha village.

-Suzumebachi!

Was heard from the forest.

-What was that?

Sakura asked.

-Byakugan!

-What the!

Naruto shouted.

-Let's go Naruto, this place creeps me out.

And the two teenagers left...anyways back to the fight.

The two fighters were breathing heavily and looked pretty beat up.

Soi-Fon had bruises on her body and Neji had Suzumebachi marks on him.

So far no one was the winner but the two still had more fight in them.

-Neji!

A voice suddenly called.

The two people looked the way the voice came from.

-Tsunade!

Neji recognized the voice and another woman appered. The woman was blond with brown eyes and apparently big chested...

Tsunade held her hands on her hips and laughed.

-Can't beat a girl Neji?

-Quite you!

Neji snapped back.

-Sakura and Naruto told me that some strange noises came from here.

-It's nothing I can't handle.

-I don't doubt that Neji, but as the village hokage it's my duty to protect the village.

Soi-Fon interuppted them.

-When did I ever threat your clan?

She said.

-You are attacking Neji whom is a part of it.

-Well then, I guess I have to take care of both of you.

-You think you can do that, since you and Neji was on terms how are you planning to defeat him and me, may I ask?

No answer.

Soi-Fon thought of using her Bankai but then again she had already used before and by the rules she has to wait three days before using it again.

Neji was beginning an attack but was stopped by Tsunade.

-Someone else is here.

She warned him and now he could sense it too.

-Want some help Captain Soi-Fon?

Unohana Retsu appered walking towards Soi-Fon.

-Captain Unohana, what are you doing here?

-Headcaptain Yamamoto told me that you were here so I though I stop by to see if you needed any help.

She looked at Tsunade and Neji.

-Looks like I made it on time.

Silence.

-Looks like this will be an interesting fight, huh Neji?

Tsunade smiled.

-I'll take care of the girl.

-There's two of them.

Neji pointed towards Unohana.

-No, that's a woman.

He then pointed towards Soi-Fon.

-That's a girl.

-Let me kill.

Soi-Fon took a step forward, angry by his words.

-Calm down Captain Soi-Fon, you will have your fight.

-Good.


End file.
